


L'Océan N'est Jamais Silencieux

by YahtoMingan



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome, TRADUCTION, french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahtoMingan/pseuds/YahtoMingan
Summary: Créer un lien sans danger entre humains grâce à la Dérive est suffisamment risqué. Même si le besoin est grand, certains chemins ne sont pas faits pour être empruntés.Traduction de That Ocean Is Not Silent de bluestar.





	L'Océan N'est Jamais Silencieux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Ocean Is Not Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895144) by [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar). 



> Un grand merci à bluestar pour me permettre de traduire la meilleure fic du fandom. Et un autre à traitor-for-hire pour son aide à la relecture.

1.  


Il ne savait pas trop quand les rêves avaient commencé, uniquement quand ils avaient commencé à empirer. Ils avaient un thème récurrent. L’obscurité, le froid, la pression. Une pression incroyable. Il bougeait lentement à travers l’obscurité écrasante, aveugle mais… pas exactement effrayé. Suspicieux, voilà la sensation exacte. Suspicieux des alentours alors qu’ils errait, seul et perdu. Et le silence, ce silence à vous rendre fou. Il voulait se déchirer le crâne et hurler lorsque le silence l’écrasait, le faisait suffoquer. Il leva la tête et regarda longuement l’obscurité sans étoiles, ouvrant sa bouche et _hurla_...

_“HFFGH!”_

Newt roula hors de son lit et atterrit sur le sol, en se cognant au passage sa tête sur la table de chevet. Il gémit misérablement et se roula en boule, une main pressée contre la bosse lancinante qu’il pouvait presque sentir gonfler sous sa paume. On toquait sèchement à la porte.

“Ouvert.”

Gottlieb passa la tête dans la chambre l’air de mauvaise humeur. Il avait toujours une expression d’irritation amère sur le visage, mais à deux heure du matin, cette expression était devenue meurtrière.

“J’imagine que tu es au courant de l’heure.”

“Tout va bien, merci de t’inquiéter,” dit Newt, en roulant sur son estomac et se mettant à genoux. “Ça me touche, Hermann. Merci beaucoup.”

“Oui, oui” dit Gottlieb avec dédain et rentra dans la chambre en boitant pour prendre Newt par le bras et le poussa sans délicatesse sur le lit. Newt retomba sur le dos et resta allongé, écrasant ses mains contre ses yeux. Entre le coup à la tête et les filaments persistants de son cauchemar, il était mort de fatigue.

“Je me sens pas bien du tout.”

“Eh bien, si tu arrêtais d’ingérer ces immondes boissons énergisantes que tu affectionnes une heure avant d’aller te coucher, j’ai la certitude que ton repos ne serait pas aussi dérangé.”

“La vache, c’était une vraie phrase ça ? Est-ce que t’enchaînes des mots intelligents ensemble parce que ça sonne bien ?”

Newt s’assit, s’enroulant dans ses couvertures autour de lui comme dans une cape. Il fit une grimace quand il sentit à quel point elles étaient imbibées de sueur et les jeta de côté, les laissant glisser de son lit en pagaille. Il sentait que Gottlieb l’observait et lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Il fut surpris de voir celui ci avec un air d’inquiétude sur le visage.

“Il est vrai que tu as l’air un peu maladif.”

“Mauvais rêve, c’est tout,” dit Newt. “Je vais bien. Pourquoi t’es encore là, d’ailleurs ?”

L’inquiétude de Gottlieb s’envola d’un seul coup, et il se retourna gauchement sur son talon.

“Eh bien, pardonne moi d’accorder une pensée au bien être de mon collègue,” répliqua t il d’un ton mordant. “Si tu commences à convulser, fais en sorte d’être discret.”

“Bonne _nuit_ , Hermann,” cria Newt alors que la porte se referma brutalement. Il retomba sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond monotone. Il se frotta les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent également à lui faire mal, ajoutant à la douleur jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Ramassant ses couvertures du sol, Newt s’enroula étroitement et essaya de se rendormir.

 

-

 

_“La Brèche enfin fermée dans une incroyable confrontation finale contre la menace Kaiju, de nombreuses personnes se demandent : vers où nous dirigeons nous à présent ? L’économie mondiale, dans un état catastrophique après des années de financement de projets tel que le programme Jaeger, fait face au défi improbable d’atteindre une stabilité dans un monde après-guerre…”_

La télévision bourdonnait et Newt y faisait à peine attention, sirotant un café tellement noir et amer qu’il aurait été plus rafraîchissant de mâchouiller un morceau de charbon. 

“Il faut que t’arrête de faire le p’tit dèj.” dit-il à Gottlieb. Celui-ci lui lança un regard dédaigneux en poussant une assiette de toasts et d’oeufs vers lui. 

“Si tu décidais de cuisiner une fois de temps en temps, tu n’aurais pas à souffrir de mes efforts.” dit-il. “Mange tes oeufs, tu as l’air patraque.”

“Ne me materne pas, Hermann.” grogna Newt en collant le mug chaud contre sa tempe. “Je n’ai littéralement pas la force de te supporter aujourd’hui.”

“Dans ce cas, le laboratoire sera tranquille et silencieux.” répondit sèchement Gottlieb. “Je serai peut être même capable de travailler sans interruptions de ta part toutes les cinq minutes.”

“Travailler.” répéta Newt d’un ton aigre. “Quel travail ? La Gorge s’est effondrée, les kaiju sont partis. Ils nous enverront faire nos valises et hors de la base bien assez tôt.”

Gottlieb s’installa dans la chaise en face de Newt, et commenca à enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

“ _Tes_ valises peut-être.” dit-il, la bouche pleine d’oeuf. “Il n’y a pas vraiment besoin d’un expert dont les sujets d’étude ont été efficacement réduits en poussière par un feu atomique.”

“Fais pas ton poète. Je suis prêt à te donner dix dollars _là tout de suite_ si t’arrêtes de faire ton poète.”

Gottlieb s’arrêta au milieu d’une bouchée, baissant sa fourchette alors qu’il observait Newt. Ses yeux se plissèrent et une ombre de l'inquiétude qu’il avait éprouvée plus tôt réapparut sur son visage.

“Newton, tu as vraiment l’air malade. Est-ce qu’il y a… un problème ? Tu _peux_ me le dire. Je me moquerai à peine de toi.”

Newt sourit malgré lui, tournant la tasse de café contre ses tempes. Peu importe à quel point ils se querellaient, ce respect initial si ténu avait fini par se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort après qu’ils aient Dérivés ensemble. Même si cela avait été bref et douloureux, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. 

“Est-ce que tu en… rêves, des fois ? De tout ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Gottlieb jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture. 

“Il est difficile de vivre dans les conditions que nous avons et de ne pas en porter une partie sur nos épaules au-delà des heures éveillées.” dit-il au bout d’un moment. “La mort, la destruction, la peur constante… Il faudrait être fait de pierre pour ne pas en être dérangé. Des constitutions plus fortes que la mienne ont été brisées par cette guerre.”

“Ouais, mais…” Newt soupira alors qu’il reposait sa tasse. Il regarda un fin ruban de vapeur se courber dans les airs et essaya d’ignorer le léger mal de tête qui s’était fermement installé derrière ses yeux. “Je veux dire… la Dérive. Les souvenirs qu’on a partagé. Ceux du… du kaiju.”

“J’en rêve.” avoua Gottlieb d’une voix mal à l’aise. “Même si mes rêves n’ont pas de grandes conséquences. Des fragments… De souvenirs, d’impressions. Les tiennes, principalement.”

“Des trucs intéressants ?”

“Surtout toi, Assistant à des manifestations à l’université pour mieux fricoter avec la gent féminine.” dit sèchement Gottlieb. “Même si il ne me semble pas me souvenir qu’aucune de ces tentatives aient été couronnées de succès.”  
Newt haussa les épaules, un sourire résolu aux lèvres.

“Tu peux pas m’en vouloir d’avoir essayé.”

“Insupportable. Absolument insupportable.”

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en un silence amical, et Newt, sans même se plaindre une seule fois, finit tout son café.

 

-


End file.
